


Obsessione

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Obsessione

**_Obsessione_ **

“Severus, I am exhausted,” Harry moaned. “We have walked to six different shops. Haven’t you found what you are looking for yet?”

“This is just what I expect of you. Are fresh ingredients not essential? I only purchase from master craftsmen - men of distinction, like myself. This is not something to be trifled with I’ll have you know,” Severus replied, looking down his long nose at his companion.

“This is insane! It’s just-”

“ _Un gelato al cioccolato, per piacere_.”

“-chocolate ice cream.”

“Heathen.”

“That must be good.”

“Why?”

“I’ve never seen that look on your face outside our bedroom.”


End file.
